monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dryad
Dryad is a plant monster residing in the Plansect Village. Originally a gentle monster, she suffers from Tsukuyomi's brainwashing magic and turns into a violent alter-ego monster that sucks every enemy dry. However, even after the brainwashing magic is removed, Dryad's violent side comes out every now and then. Monsterpedia Entry “A normally kind-hearted plant monster. She was slow to be impacted by the brainwashing (dimwitted?), and looked on in confusion as her Queen and friends slowly changed. But if the brainwashing magic is given a chance to manifest itself, her personality suddenly turns into one of brutality. She is able to trail her roots over an organism, and suck them dry very quickly. Since this process is quick and merciless, she generally doesn’t do it…But when her personality changes, she uses it without hesitation. Having their energy quickly drained like this brings men and women alike fast orgasms. If she’s draining a man, they will ejaculate one time after another while writhing in ecstasy.” Attacks Arc Foot: Normal attack. Arc Blowjob: Normal attack. Arc Bust: Normal attack. Arc Ivy: Normal attack. Hits three times. *Pollen of Seduction: Triggers temptation status. *Ivy Restraint: Triggers bind status. Can be used after Pollen of Seduction. Arc Hip Heaven: Binded attack. Sap of Ecstasy: Triggers trance status. Can only be used after Dryad is lower than 50% HP. Bloom of the Tree: Triggers bind status and leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up on the next turn. Can only be used after Dryad is lower than 50% HP. Battle Overview Dryad has a number of nasty status ailments and she's a plant, so obviously use Sylph, and then roast her with Alice's Omega Blaze via Word of Dispel. Once her health reaches the halfway mark, she will change colors. This allows her to use Bloom of the Tree, so it's best to turn to Gnome when this happens. If Luka loses in her normal state, the Dryad will put him under temptation and teases his penis with her butt cheeks before sticking it in her pussy, making him her sex slave forever. If he loses while she's angry, she will rape him in a cowgirl position while putting him a trance with her breast milk before being fused to her and sucked dry for nutrients. Evaluation “Are you seeing if you can grow a plant simply with your semen? I don’t think they accept that as a record in Guinness… The Dryad’s attack patterns change from the first half to the second half. The method to counter them changes, too, so be careful. Since she’s a plant, be sure to call Sylph quickly to avoid status effects. In the second half, she will use a powerful restraint technique. Make sure to call Gnome in order to avoid it. Since she’s a plant, she burns well… But you may be better off saving your slave for recovery purposes. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy all the monsters haunting Plansect forest.” Trivia *In Chapter 2, Dryad appears in silhouette, happy that the peace in Plansect Village was restored by Luka. Gallery Purple Dryad.jpg|Dryad's angry state. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Plansect Village Category:Plants Category:Dryad